Dave Felis' Adventures of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2
Plot It's A Night Like Always In The T.U.F.F.C.A.T.S. Base Since They Helped Charlie Barkin And Itchy To Stop Carface's Plot Thanks To The Toad Empire But For Oliver And Kitty They Have Some Strange Nightmares About Their Personal Fear Red The Demon Cat Now Him With Komplex And The Toad Empire On His Side Now Komplex's Next Target It's At The Same City When Dave Felis And His Group Before They Joined With T.U.F.F In The City of San Francisco. Meanwhile Charlie B. Barkin the German Shepherd Dog/Collie mix welcomes his friend Itchy Itchiford the Dachshund to Heaven after the latter choked to death on a chicken drumstick. However, while Itchy embraces paradise, Charlie reveals he has grown bored since his death and wishes to return to Earth. Carface, Charlie's old enemy, and a Pit Bull/Bulldog mix, is also in Heaven, but he steals Gabriel's Horn. However, upon leaving Heaven and falling into the swirl cloud, Carface loses the Horn after he is sucked through an airplane's jet turbines. The dog angels are alerted of the Horn's theft by Annabelle, the head angel, meaning the Pearly Gates will not be open for deceased dogs. After using some smooth talk and persuasion, Annabelle sends Charlie and Itchy to San Francisco, California to locate and retrieve the Horn. She gives them 1 miracle to use. Upon arrival in the city, the two dogs discover they are ghosts, unable to interact with the physical world or be seen. The two go to a bar for dogs where Charlie falls in love with a pretty Irish Setter named Sasha La Fleur. Carface appears in a corporeal form, courtesy of a red dog collar created by a mysterious dog named Red. Charlie and Itchy gain some collars ,but, they will only work for a day and Charlie and Itchy will become ghosts again after that. However, it is revealed that Kitty's Old Fear Red is really a Hellcat planning to use the Horn to imprison and rule over the angels, and Charlie's collar will be used to manipulate him into gaining the Horn. Charlie and Itchy meet Sasha and her adopted "kid": a lonely boy named David who ran away from home because his stepmother and his dad are going to have a baby together, making David feel as if they don't love him anymore. He wishes to become a street performer. Charlie agrees to assist David, much to Sasha and Itchy's objections. On the way to a nearby entertainment spot, the group spot the Horn being taken into a police station. After a chaotic distraction, Charlie and his group retrieve the Horn, Carface failing to steal it from them. Charlie, however, starts to have second thoughts about returning to Heaven, and places the Horn in a tied-up lobster trap before kicking it into the dock to make sure nobody gets to it. The group go to the entertainment spot, with David and the dogs entertaining an audience with magic tricks, but a rainstorm and David tumbling into a fountain ruin the act, leaving him and the dogs with no money to earn. The group take shelter at the docks from the rain, where David reveals his mother has died and his stepmother is having a new child, so he ran away under the belief he would be forgotten, despite the fact that his stepmother is actually worried about him along with his father. Charlie promises to go with David back home, but then confides in Sasha that he may have to break his promise since he must return to Heaven with the Horn. Sasha reveals feelings for Charlie, but just as they are about to kiss, Charlie's collar vanishes and he and Itchy become ghosts again. Determined to fulfill his promise to David, Charlie races to Red's place for a new collar. Red manages to manipulate Charlie into agreeing to give him the Horn, with Carface kidnapping David and demanding Charlie bring Red the Horn on Alcatraz Island. Charlie retrieves the Horn and brings it to Red, who plays it and sucks all of the dog angels out of Heaven and into Alcatraz's prison, before it begins to sink into the ground. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha and David fight Red as he grows to a giant size, with Charlie finally obtaining the Horn and playing it again to free the angels, who return to Heaven, and sending Red back to Hell. Carface reappears and tries to downplay his involvement, but Red drags him into Hell as well, revealing to everyone that Carface sold his soul to Red for his collar. After Charlie and Sasha profess their love for each other, he and Itchy return to Heaven, but Annabelle decides to send Charlie to live with David, resurrected. Itchy, on the other hand, decides to remain in heaven. Charlie returns to Earth, meeting David and Sasha at David's family home where David is reunited with his family, learning of his stepmother's love, and he calls her Mom. After David asks to keep Charlie and Sasha he works up some magic and presents Charlie and Sasha with their very own dog bowls with their names on it. Charlie and Sasha then passionately kiss and join David and his family as a couple And Then The T.U.F.F.C.AT.S. Celebrates With Another Case Solved